Back For His Love
by spiderman rocks
Summary: Ever since Commadore Norrington acknowleged that elizabeth could go with will, he wants her back, and he knows the only way how..........Please review, this is my first attemp at fanfiction.
1. Default Chapter

Back for his love

Ever since Commadore Norrington ackknoledged the woman he loves ,elizabeth to be with will, he really wants her back, and he knows the only way how...............

Will- "I'm happy that commadore norrington is happy for us", 

Elizabeth- "Me too, i just hope that he doesnt go back on his promise, he's a good man but......"

Will- "But what"

Elizabeth- "I dont know, i just have this feeling, i guess the only people i can trust these days are you and my father"

Will- "Well, thats good to know! 

The next day.

Will and Elizabeth are on the dauntless, when they see commodore norrington, on another ship on his own

Will- "I wonder where he's going"

Elizabeth- "I have no idea, but we should be getting back now, its getting close to dinner, my father will be wanting to know that we are safe".

Will- "Dont worry, he knows he can rely on me to keep you safe"

Elizabeth- "i know, your my hero"! But you know how my dad is, he's very protective of me"

Will- "I know, my mother was the same, then when she died, i came looking for my father, now i know that when i was looking, i was looking for no one".

Elizabeth- "I'm sorry will, you have me though, im here for you"

Will- "Thanks, i dont know what i would do without you".

Elizabeth- "I love you".

Will- "I love you too".

Elizabeth- "Come on, we should be getting back now".

Will- "ok".

The next day, will feels strange, he feels that something has happened, everytime he seems commodore Norrington he has a smug look on his face, what has he been up to?! 

This is my first time at writing a fanfiction, so if its not good im sorry, please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Back for his love: Chapter 2.

Will- "I seen Commodore Norrington today, I was opening up the blacksmiths, he walked past, looked at me with a smug look on his face then walked of, he seemed pleased with himself, I think he's up to something, I don't trust him…………..not anymore.

Elizabeth- "I don't trust him neither will but there is really nothing we can do, how are we going to find out what he is up to anyway.

Will- "I don't know, but whatever it takes, I need to find out.

The next day, will and Elizabeth go to see commodore Norrington

Will- "you ready?

Elizabeth- "one second, ok I'm ready.

Will- "remember, we need to get information out of him, anything you think that is a clue, keep it in your mind.

Elizabeth- "ok, got it, will….., were going to be ok, aren't we?

Will- "were going to be fine, don't worry, im here to protect you, I wont let him or any of his men lay a finger on you.

Elizabeth- "thanks will, I needed that, I feel a bit better now".

Will- "don't mention it, what are husbands for".

Elizabeth- "thanks".

Will- "your welcome, now come on, we should be making our way there now".

Will and Elizabeth arrive at the port royal office.

Will- "we'd like to speak with Commodore Norrington please".

Guard- "right this way please"

Elizabeth and Will- "thank you".

Commodore Norrington- "what brings you two here today then, have a complaint to make"?.

Will- "no, we don't have a complaint to make, we just want to know what's going on".

Commodore Norrington- "I have no idea what you are talking about".

Will- "oh. I'm sure you do, the smug look that's been plastered on your face for the past day or so".

Elizabeth- "commodore, we just want to know what's going on, why are you being like this"?

Commodore Norrington- "guards, take them away, I have nothing else to say to them".

Guards come in and take Elizabeth and Will away. Will and Elizabeth are thrown outside. Elizabeth starts crying.

Will- "are you alright?"

Elizabeth- "I just don't see, how a couple of days ago this man gave us his blessing and let us be together, and now, now look at him, look what he has turned into".

Will- "it's alright, come here, im here for you, were going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what it takes, I love you, whenever you feel sad, remember that."

Elizabeth- "I love you too, I just feel so mad at him, I'm putting him to the back of my mind now, I just need a good nights sleep".

Will- "me too, come on, lets get home and go to bed, we can try and figure this mystery out tomorrow.

Will and Elizabeth go home and go to bed, meanwhile out on the blue sea waters of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow is sailing his ship, the Black pearl into the harbour of Port Royal, to visit his friend Will and his wife Elizabeth. Will Jack have any news to tell, will he be able to help Will and Elizabeth. You'll have to wait for chapter three to find out.

Please review this and tell me what you think.


End file.
